


Happy Birthday Touma

by mikleoswife



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Biting, Bottom!Minami, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Tent Sex, Top!Touma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikleoswife/pseuds/mikleoswife
Summary: When Touma takes the others camping, this is what happens when they settle in for the night. Minami gives him the best gift he could have asked for.
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Natsume Minami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Happy Birthday Touma

“Come on, just open it already!” Minami all but begs as he sits on his legs, excitedly watching the birthday boy who seemed far too hesitant about opening his gift. “It won’t hurt you… much, just open it!”

“M-Much?!” Touma exclaims but sighs, he knew he wouldn’t get out of opening this present and it was wrapped perfectly, which he had to admit made him feel kind of special. He slowly rips the paper open and off the box and when he lifts the lid off Minami giggles, making Touma blush deep red. “What the-”

“Happy Birthday, I’m your present,” he says simply with his usual charming smile though they all knew there was so much mischief to it. Minami and Touma weren’t together, really, but they were something and Touma was about to lose it to embarrassment at the contents in this box.

“Are you insane?! We’re not even alone!” Touma whisper screams at him which only makes the blonde giggle again.

“Oh please, I made Torao and Haruka set their tent up across the firepit for a reason,” he explains and that explanation was apparently supposed to be enough of a reason for this to be okay, which Touma absolutely disagreed with. “And Torao knows what your present is so he will keep Haru preoccupied.”

“H-He knows?!” Touma groans and runs a hand through his hair, just exhausted by this whole situation. Just imagining the embarrassment he would have to deal with come morning made him want to disappear.

“Yes, he knows, we’re all adults here calm down,” Minami insists and takes the box, setting it aside, then wraps his arms around Touma’s neck, “Come on baby, don’t you want your present?” he asks with a pout and leans in to kiss his lips nice and sweet, tempting him with romance and gentle touches so the other would calm down and comply. It takes Touma a good minute to give in and he does so when he runs his hands along Minami’s sides, which makes the blonde moan, and continues to grip his waist. “I’ll make you feel so good, I promise.”

Minami gives Touma’s lip a bite, tugging it as he pulls away and sits back on his calves again. He runs his hands down Touma’s chest, slowly travelling down to the hem of his shirt and pouts, making Touma sigh and almost unwillingly lift his arms so the shirt can be removed. “Can you please let down your guard and chill? This will be great,” Minami winks at him and pushes him back by his shoulders, leaving Touma to catch himself on his forearms and before he could react Minami was undoing his jeans with far too much expertise, which only made him blush deeper.

Once his jeans are off Minami strips out of his own shirt and jeans, tossing the shirt at Touma’s face with a giggle and dips his head down without hesitation and kisses along Touma’s stomach, nipping along the waistband of his briefs as he moved. Touma would never admit that he loved when Minami would tease him, put on a show, take his time, but he did love it and he was doing everything he could to not make a sound though the bulge in his briefs was really betraying him. “Excited already hmm?”

“Sh-shut up, isn’t that the point?” Touma argues with a smirk and reaches down to run his fingers through Minami’s hair who all but purrs at the touch, and feeling like that was Touma’s way of spurring him on, he leans his head down and kisses him through the thin fabric of his underwear which makes Touma’s breath hitch. Minami happened to love this too, he thoroughly enjoyed pleasing whoever he was with but especially Touma, it was really enjoyable seeing how far he could push him until he snapped. He licks up his length against the fabric of his briefs before sitting back to remove them, as well as his own.

“Shall I do the work for the both of us?” Minami suggests with a devilish glint to his eyes and reaches over to the opened birthday present, grabbing the bottle of lube in it and resuming his position between his lover’s legs. He pops the cap and applies a good amount to his fingers before tossing the bottle aside and leaning down, his ass still in the air, as he takes Touma into his mouth in one go which results in a sharp moan from the man above him. He grips his length with his free hand and slowly works him harder with his mouth, giving soft hums as he did then reaches behind himself to start teasing himself open.

“Y-You don’t have to-” Touma starts to insist but is cut off by a harder suck from Minami’s mouth the vibrations of a moan as the blonde’s finger slips inside himself. The sight was almost too much to watch, between feeling Minami’s mouth on his erection and witnessing something so lewd, he had to force himself to calm down before he came to early.

“Doesn’t is feel good?” Minami asks as he gives a lick to the head of Touma’s cock then a delicate kiss as he adds another finger to his ass, adding more of a stretch that makes him moan out loud. “You make me feel so good Touma,” he breathes before taking him into his mouth again and moves down so slowly, taking in more of him than previously, appreciating his taste and how he moans from the show he was putting on. He knew Touma would only put up with this for so long so he was going to milk it for all it was worth, almost literally.

It takes a lot of effort for Touma to keep himself propped up but he has to, he needs to see all of Minami like this, this really was an amazing birthday gift already though he wouldn’t say so just yet. He shifts his weight to one arm so he can grip his blonde hair again, squeezing it tight by the root which makes him moan loud even around his length. “You’re incredible Mina,” Touma moans out himself and gently thrusts up into his mouth, experimentally to see if he would be aloud to do so, and when Minami looks up to him with begging eyes he continues. He keeps his grip firm and starts thrusting up into his mouth at a slow pace so he can feel his tongue, he felt so damn good, he was too good at this. “Add another,” he orders and Minami doesn’t even hesitate, he slips another finger in along the other two and Touma can see his eyes begin to water at the stretch and he swore that made him even harder. “Fuck Mina-”

Minami stretches himself apart as best he could, though with three fingers he knew that would be enough, he just wanted to continue this for a bit longer for Touma’s benefit. He could be pretty generous when he was doing something for someone’s birthday. He continues his soft moans as Touma uses his mouth until his head is yanked back by his hair and pulled up to Touma’s mouth, when they kiss it’s wet and messy but so hot, so desperate that it leaves Minami completely breathless.

“Can I have my gift now?” Touma asks with a grin and when Minami quickly nods, he turns him around and shoves him down on the ground, taking his position over him and latching his mouth to his neck. He bites and sucks in marks that he knew would bruise but at the moment he didn’t care, he wanted to see Minami’s pale skin flourish in purple and blue hues, and he knew the blonde wanted that too.

“Ahh fuck Touma, please,” Minami moans and wraps his arms around his back, gripping him tight and keeping him pulled close. “Do whatever you want with me, I’m yours,” he offers as he pulls his knees up to give him more room, he was also beyond desperate for more, he needed Touma to lose it on him more than anything.

“You’re the best gift Mina,” Touma hums as he bites the others collarbone, resulting in a sharp moan, then soothes the spot with a kiss. He reaches down between them to grasp his cock and runs it along Minami’s slick entrance, the feeling of that alone making them both moan in anticipation, all of Minami’s teasing had left them both starving for more. Touma slips the head in effortlessly and moans when Minami digs his nails into his back, the sensation forcing his hips forward to push in as deep as he could in one slow, smooth motion.

“Mmmm, god you feel so good,” Minami groans and squeezes his thighs around Touma’s waist, keeping him still for a minute until he fully adjusted. No matter how hot and intense things could get between the two, Touma would always give him the time he needed, even if he was aching to move, he still needed to be a gentleman.

“Are you okay?” Touma asks him quietly, kissing up along his neck to help him relax and runs one of his hands down his thigh and up his side, his skin was so smooth and warm and he loved to feel it as much as he could. A few seconds later Minami gives him a nod and loosens his grip with his thighs enough to let him move, which Touma gladly does and starts off with slowly rocking into him and the little moans that leave the blonde make his heart race.

“Move, you can move more, please,” Minami insists and drags his nails delicately down Touma’s back which sends a chill down the olders spine. He draws back further so he can push in harder, deeper, and now he was getting the moans he desired from the man under him. Minami had the most gorgeous sounding moans he had ever heard, he was angelic and graceful even now, not to mention the sight of him just added to his perfection. His messy blonde hair around him and his eyes shut tight had Touma driving his hips in ever harder, more desperately. Minami was always so tight and warm, it drove Touma mad and he always found himself going faster and harder before he could realize it, moving on sheer desire for more.

Touma shifts so he can grip Minami’s wrists and pins them down on either side of his head then rests on his forearms again, now he has Minami how he wants him, all his and submitting entirely. He resumes his kisses and bites along his neck as he thrusts in deeper, keeping the speed consistent and not overly fast just so he can make this last. “You’re incredible Mina,” he moans as he sucks into his neck and the latter moans, bucking his hips up to meet his thrusts, his back arching since that was all he could move.

“So are you, god fuck me Touma,” he gasps and his eyes were starting to water, he absolutely loved this, being completely submissive to this man was heaven. “Please baby, I wanna feel you for days,” he adds with a squeeze of his thighs to his waist for added emphasis and Touma just gives in, how could he turn down this elegant devil? He leans back enough so he can see Minami’s face then pounds into him harder, angling his hips until the blonde cries out then continues hitting the same spot. With how loud Minami’s moans were they knew they weren’t being quiet at all, the others would absolutely hear, but in the moment neither of them could care, Touma just wanted to hear more and more of this mans sounds.

“Does it feel good Mina?” Touma asks with a deep, husky tone right beside Minami’s ear and he nods quickly, biting his lip to try and quiet himself as best he could but it wasn’t working overly well. “Tell me,” he orders, he needed to hear him, seeing him fall apart under him just wasn’t enough.

“Fuck Touma, s-so good,” Minami cries out and he can feel his body clenching up but he didn’t want to cum first, this wasn’t his birthday, he needed to make Touma cum first no matter what. “Fill me up, I need you, please,” he begs and digs his nails into the others back, making him groan and thrust harder, leaving Minami a silent moaning mess. Hearing such lewd words from the blonde was what Touma craved, he was a fool to dirty talk but especially with Minami who was filthy on a normal day, to hear him falling apart under him and begging like this was heavenly. “No one fucks me like you,” he adds on a quiet moan as he tries desperately to hold his orgasm off because honestly, dirty talking like this turns him on too.

It only takes Touma a few more hard thrusts before he’s coming apart, burying his face into Minami’s neck with a groan as he cums deep into him, gripping his pinned wrists tight as he keeps his hips moving to ride out his orgasm and feel the way Minami tightens up with his own. The blonde cums with a sharp cry and squeezes his thighs tight around Touma’s ribs, his body exploding with pleasure so intense his vision blacks out for a good few seconds. They eventually loosen their tense limbs and relax back into the little padding that an air mattress could offer with laboured breaths and sweat slick skin.

“Holy fuck Mina,” Touma says with a breathy laugh and pushes himself up to face the other, letting go of his wrists once he remembers he still had them pinned. Minami wraps his arms around Touma’s neck and pulls him down to kiss him sweetly, their hearts still pounding and his tears still wet in his eyes.

“Happy birthday,” he whispers with a giggle against his lips and tangles his fingers into his lover’s hair, running them through the locks to soothe him.

“Thanks Mina, your gift was the best,” Touma winks at him and pulls out of him, making the blonde gasp at the feeling, then rests on his chest. The sound of Minami’s heartbeat made him smile and helped keep him relaxed despite his anxieties coming back as he remembers his other two bandmates in the tent across from theirs. “I really don’t want to talk to them tomorrow.”

“I know, but just remember you’re the one who got laid and they didn’t,” Minami laughs and continues to play with Touma’s hair. His comment makes Touma laugh too and he had to admit that statement was pretty gratifying, it made him feel better about the situation if only momentarily. He just needed to relax in this moment and enjoy the rest of his birthday with this incredible man he was so thankful to have in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was a wild time to write wow.  
> You can find me on twitter! @mrs_meebo


End file.
